Thirteen Districts
by Maysilee Survived
Summary: Drabble 28, unnamed character from district 11. (better than it sounds) "There is no hesitation to what I do next. I whistle the notes little Rue used to sing, the ones she used to call us in from the orchard..." A series of drabbles about different characters. Organized by district. Please give it a try, it doesn't take very long to read just one chapter. I know you want to.
1. District 1: Glimmer

A/N: Hey everyone, I've officially been on fanfiction for 1 whole year! (And 5 days ). In celebration, I'm posting a new story. Each chapter will be a drabble about different character in each district. The number of chapters each district gets will probably change, depending on how many characters there are. Make sense?

*I do not own the Hunger Games. * (Well duh)

And now to the drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

Glimmer:

I told them I was special. I told them I could win the games. No one believed me. I told them I'd prove that I wasn't just a dumb blonde. I told them I would volunteer. No one believed me. And then I did. I told them I would survive the bloodbath. Still, people didn't believe. And then I did. I've proved them wrong again and again. And then we trapped the girl on fire. I woke to the sound of tracker jackers.  
I told them I would win the games. No one believed me. And now they never will.

* * *

If you like Glimmer, feel free to check out my other story, Glimmer Glamour Shimmer Shatter. You know, if you're interested.

Review! Please! Review! Thank you.


	2. District 1: Marvel

Marvel:

Cato and Clove are still by the lake, doing who knows what. I feel like a third wheel when I'm with those two. It's funny that that's what bothers me right now. Funny, because I'm in the Hunger Games. Funny. That's what I used to be, what I was before I was here. But the Hunger Games is no place for laughter. So what am I now? And then I'm coming to the trap I set, and I hear yelling. I hesitate, then run forward, raising my spear. I need to win this game. But I'm running towards my death.

* * *

Yeah, I've never had any ideas about Marvel's personality. Next up is Cashmere!

Review, please?


	3. District 1: Cashmere

A/N: Hey everyone! Big thanks to Wetstar for reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
I really have no clue, but I'm going to pretend that Cashmere won before Gloss. Yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

Cashmere:

Some say it was lucky, fortunate. But the majority think it was a nightmare. I was the golden girl, strong, smart, powerful. And I won the games. Then my brother volunteered, and won as well. Lucky, right? Amazing, perfect. The two of us, together. Two houses in the victor's village, two consecutive years of food and favor from the Capitol. But sometimes I think it would have been better if only one of us had won. Because now both of us are going back to the games. At the same time. And a stunt like twelve pulled only works once.


	4. District 1: Gloss

Gloss:

I never thought I would be here again, sitting in this chair again, thinking these thoughts again. I never thought I would be entering the Capitol again as a tribute. But President Snow sure had some surprises. Despite what people might think, I'm not excited to go back to the arena. I would be, if it weren't for the fact that Cashmere is going with me. But what can I do about it? What can any of us do about it? Nothing is our own, not our bodies, not our lives, not our fate. All we have is our words.

* * *

A/N: This drabble is referring to the interview scene in Catching Fire, when most of the Victor/Tributes use their interviews to show the Capitol their rage and betrayal. Cashmere talks about crying when she thinks about how the people in the Capitol will miss them, and Gloss talks about how kind the Capitol has been to him and his sister. I wanted to include the beginning of his interview, but I ran out of words. Haha. I hope you liked it. Clove is up next.  
Is Wetstar, like, the only one reading this? (Thanks for your support, by the way.)

Reviews give me a good reason to update. I'm serious. Please review.


	5. District 2: Clove

A/N:Hello everyone! We're on district 2 now!  
Clove is one of my favorite characters and I hope I did her justice. Cato is up next. Enjoy!

* * *

Clove:

It wasn't meant for us. The rule change. It's meant for district twelve. Lover boy and fire girl, the "star crossed lovers." Ha. Excuse me while I vomit. If either of them dies, I bet they'll revoke the rule. And when that's gone, what do I do with Cato? I couldn't kill him. But he might kill me.  
The district five redhead runs out of the cornucopia, snatching up her bag. When she's gone, fire girl sprints out. I look back at Cato, then prepare myself to attack.  
Look out, Katniss. 'Cuz if I'm going down, you're coming with me.

* * *

You know it's coming...review! Please!


	6. District 2: Cato

A/N: Announcements about updates: 1) my story Bending the Rules is now going to be updated on a monthly basis, and I have just posted my chapter for the month of September. 2) This story will be updated every other day, for as long as I can keep that schedule going. 3) My story about Glimmer is coming to a close, but will not be updated until I get some reviews for the last chapter I posted. That's all for now :)

And now to the drabble:

* * *

Cato:

Too late. I know I am too late, even as I run to you. District eleven grabs his backpack, and ours as well, and runs away. I'll find him, and I promise I'll kill him. Fire girl disappears, running off into the woods. But for the first time here in the arena, I don't run directly into a fight. I don't run blindly to pursue my enemies. I run to you instead. "Stay with me Clove," I beg, grabbing your hand, touching your wrist, feeling the pulse of life draining away. I will win for you Clove. I swear it.

* * *

A/N: I suppose this drabble is a bit Clato. My apologies to Glato fans. I realized that a lot of my drabbles so far focus on the tributes realizing their impending death. I thought I'd try something different.  
If you want to see my take on Clato vs Glato, or just read something funny, check out my story Popular Demand. You know, if you want to. And thank you to everyone for their reviews and their support. I really appreciate it. :)

Review review review! Enobaria up next.


	7. District 2: Enobaria

A/N: Hey everyone! No super long A/N this time! Enjoy the chapter:

* * *

Enobaria:

"No!" Peeta Mellark bursts out. "I vote no of course!" President Coin proposes an interesting suggestion. I remember my last night in the first arena. Holding that tribute's body in my hands, spitting their blood out of my mouth as I ripped out their throat. That was the moment I became a victor.  
Let one of the Capitol children learn what that moment is like. Not only the momentary excitement, the relief, but the hatred, for what you have become, for those who forced you into that position.  
I vote yes. Let them have a taste of their own medicine.

* * *

A/N: This drabble takes place when President Coin asks the victors to vote on the idea of holding a final hunger games. Just in case it wasn't clear. Review! Please!


	8. District 2: Brutus

Brutus:

There is a silence in the room. All of us have gathered in Enobaria's house, to watch the quarter quell announcement. Someone screams, with horror, I think, as they realize what this means. Enobaria laughs a little, no doubt in anticipation. Lyme scowls, but doesn't look too worried. On a normal year, no one in Two goes to the games unless they want to. It'll be the same way this year, lucky for us. I understand, the capitol and the arenas aren't for everyone. They're for me. I grin. Brutus, the two time victor. I like the sound of that.


	9. District 2: Lyme

Not to be annoying or anything, but I would really appreciate it if someone reviewed the new chapter of my Glimmer story, it would make me very happy. *coughhinthintcough*  
A/N: Hi everyone! I don't really have much to say today... A big thank you to everyone who reviews this story, I really appreciate it. This is the end of district 2 and Beetee is up next!  
This drabble takes place when Gale, Katniss, Lyme, and others are discussing ways to attack the Nut. I shortened Gale's lines from the book for the sake of fitting the thing to 100 words.

* * *

Lyme:

When the boy speaks, it is all I can do not to attack him. I would probably succeed, too. I am a victor, and a career. He's just a poor boy from Twelve. "They should at least have a chance to surrender," I say. "Well, that's a luxury we weren't given when they fire-bombed Twelve," he says. I want to shoot him. I do. That wasn't us, that destroyed his district. That was the Capitol. These people are hardworking citizens. These people don't deserve to die. And if he had done any of the things I had, he would understand.


	10. District 3: Beetee

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about updating kind of late, I had a lot of homework. Thank you thank you to everyone who reviews, and I _do _take constructive criticism you know. Yeah, so, review please! You've done a great job so far!  
Oh, and aren't you happy they've finally cast Beetee?

Beetee:

"Go and make yourself useful." I heard that often when I was young. From my parents, my teachers, peacekeepers, anyone. I was full of ideas, designs, inventions. "Useless," they told me. "Be grateful for what you have and just do your work," they told me. There were wires in the arena. I figured out how to use them, and I won. With the help of one of my 'useless' ideas. And again, in the quell, I blew out the arena.  
Now I design and build weapons for the rebel military. I work in my own special division. Who's useless now?


	11. District 3: Wiress

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of my update I've been super busy. Here's Wiress's chapter. She was originally going to be the last district 3 chapter, but do you think I should add one for the boy who rigged the mines? Like always, I appreciate reviews. (Especially when I know that there are 5 people following this story). I'll stop talking now. Bye!

* * *

Wiress:

"There by the corner of the table. You can just…" make it out. The words break off. Beetee finishes my thought. Why can't I speak? Katniss sees the force field. "Do all force fields have a spot like that?" "Chink," I say. When Beetee finishes my sentence again, I am confused. Why didn't I say that? Something lingers on the edge of my mind. What is it? Something important. I need to remember. They need to understand.  
Arena. Water. Float, floating. Swim? Twelve peals of a bell. Lighting. A clock. I try to warn the others. "Tick, tock." Please understand.


	12. District 4: Annie

A/N: hey everyone! First off, some news:  
1) All the lost information about the tributes in my story Bending the Rules has been recovered! Yay! 2)Yes, I know I skipped over Wiress. Don't worry, her chapter will be next, but I really wanted to use Annie's chapter today. (Wiress's chapter will be added BEFORE Annie's, to keep the district order).

I know this is one day late, but this chapter is dedicated to all the victims and families of 9-11. Rest in peace, and never forget.  
~Love Maysilee

* * *

Annie:

Finnick? Where are you? Sounds, noises really. Talking, laughing. Why laughing? Bright, flashing, swirling colors. Something about white. White, red, gray. White for mutts, lizards, someone told me. Mutts? And red? Blood. Lots of blood. Too much blood. Too much. Gray. Metal. Guns, knives. The stormy sea, waves crashing on a beach. Beach? I have been to a beach. I was there with Finnick. And...water? Lots of water. Too much, too much for everyone. Floods. Unintentional, they say. Someone told me. Accidental. Lots of water. Drowning, sinking. But I swam. I can swim. I can survive. Finnick? Where are you?


	13. District 4: Finnick

A/N: Hey everyone! It's Finnick's chapter! That's basically all I have to say. (I forgot to write something for the boy with the mines, but I'll do it another time.)

* * *

Finnick:

"Finnick?" Katniss says. "Maybe some pants?" I pull off my hospital gown, wearing nothing but underwear. "Why? Do you find this-" I strike a pose. "distracting?" Ah, the look on her face. And right there is my façade. A victor. The guy who wore only a fishing net at the opening ceremonies. A sex symbol from district four, for people to ogle and covet. Popular, adored Finnick, who has no cares in the world beyond the girl he's with. I'm more than that. But every day I struggle with pain and memories, and sometimes I wish that's all I was.


	14. District 4: Mags

A/N: Hello everyone! VOTE VOTE VOTE on my poll on my profile page. It's about which drabble you want me to make into a longer story/ oneshot. Yup. Enjoy!

* * *

Mags:

"Annie Cresta!" Olivita, the district four escort calls. Annie is aware today, too aware, and begins to sob hysterically. She screams as a peacekeeper gently but firmly leads her to the stage. I steal a glance at Finnick, who's face has grown pale and is clenching his fists. He blinks quickly, fending off tears. Then Finnick is called. Slowly, he walks to the stage, breathing heavily. Finnick and Annie. Two people who love each other, reaped together. I look at the other victors. I see pity, and relief. No one will step forward to spare them. "I volunteer," I say.


	15. District 5: Foxface: Unnamed I

A/N: Hey everyone! LOL, my poll isn't working. That would explain why no one voted...I'll try and fix it soon.  
Foxface is one of my favorite characters (behind Rue, tied with Clove and Katniss). Who are your favorite characters? (Answer that, if you want to.)  
Don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you.

* * *

Foxface: (Unnamed I)

Control. If you know yourself, and those around you, you are in control. They think I have no control in the arena. They are partially right. The tributes and the gamemakers are quite predictable. It's the arena that mocks me, refusing to follow any kind of rational sense.  
Four of us left. I don't have a chance. Correction. I have a chance, but a small one. Though my intelligence outweighs theirs, Twelve and Cato are physically stronger.  
But you can't beat me that easily. I spy nightlock with Twelve's supplies.  
Oh capitol. Don't you know I am always I control?


	16. District 6: Female Morphling: Unnamed II

A/N: Hey everyone! We're onto district six now...(my how these districts fly by.) MY poll isn't working and I'm trying to fix it (if anyone knows how to get it to show up on your profile page, please PM me...) Also, I think I'm going to slow these updates to every two days. Sad, I know.  
Anyway, review review review! (please). Love ya!  
~Maysilee

* * *

Female Morphling: (Unnamed II)

The face of the boy, the one with the yellow golden hair, looms above me. His blue sky eyes stare into mine. Somehow I find strength to dip my fingers in blood, my blood.  
I agreed to help protect the girl, to help fuel the new rebellion. My task…fulfilled…I reach up to the boy with the blue sky eyes and paint a flower on his cheek. "It's lovely," he says. The words swirl around in my brain, like the paint I love to dip my fingers in. I smile, as slowly the world blurs into swirling colors, then fades away…


	17. District 6: Male Morphling: Unnamed III

A/N: Hey everyone! Only one review on the last chapter? That's just sad. *coughhinthintcough*. Anyway, yeah, that's all I have to say today. Love ya!

* * *

Male Morphling: (Unnamed III)

My district partner sits next to me at the camouflage station, dragging her fingers through the paints and dyes. She leans forward and draws a pink swirl on my cheek.  
I know I should be…doing…something? Something, not this. Not painting. But these dyes, with bright alluring colors… There's something about them. They are like the morphling, but they are more powerful. These bright colors make the pain, the memories go away. Morphling is sweet, is painless, is easy. I have long since given in to it. But it is a drug, just a drug. These paint, they are a cure.


	18. District 7: Johanna

A/N: Hey everyone. Here's Johanna's chapter. She's one of my favorite characters too. Sorry for the late update. I was really busy. And I'm really tired... And that's all for now.

* * *

Johanna:

I watch her scream, and run straight into the jungle. Katniss and Finnick are trapped, and though we can't hear, we can see them as they are tortured by the screams of those they love. An invisible wall stops us from following them, but I don't think anyone would anyway. I don't think anyone wants to get close to that place if they don't have to.  
I'd go in there. Because they can't torture me anymore. They can't do anything. I can say anything I want, anything at all. The moment I lost everything was the moment I was freed.

* * *

Oh yeah, I forgot one thing. Review? Please?


	19. District 7: Blight

A/N: Hey everyone! So much for updating every other day. I am sooo busy now. And all the districts are getting harder now, there's almost no info until we hit district eleven. So most of these drabbles are probably going to be about how the tributes died, since that's all I really know. REview review review please!

* * *

Blight:

We see the great grey clouds billowing in the visible strip of pink sky.  
"Oh good," says the young one. Johanna Mason, I believe. "Rain. We need the water." I find myself nodding in agreement. The four of us, Johanna and I, and Nuts and Volts, continue through the jungle.  
"Johanna, are you hurt?" Beetee asks.  
She frowns at him. "Why would you say that?"  
"There's…blood on your forehead." She reaches up, and that is when the rain begins. Only it's not rain. It's blood. Thick, hot. Smothering. In my hair, my eyes. Stumbling. Blind.  
Johanna's voice. "Blight, watch-" Zap.


	20. District 8: Cecelia

**A/N: Hey all! So I recently updated my story Bending the Rules, and am trying very hard to finish another chapter of GGSS. I am soooo busy though. And I've put another poll up, related to this story actually, and I would very much appreciate it if you could vote in it. (If it doesn't show up or something, please tell me so I can try to fix it.) That's all for now. Review please. **  
**~Maysilee**

* * *

Cecelia:

"…and the female tribute from district eight…" _Please no. Not me. Not me. Please. _"…Cecelia Hayes." Sansa, our escort finishes. I take a deep breath, then step forward.  
"Mommy no!" My oldest, my son Alex, runs towards me. He hugs me, and my daughter Aza is close behind him. I scan the crowd, looking for my youngest. My baby, Rose, who is in the arms of my best friend.  
I blink back tears, slowly pulling away from their grip. I lie, whispering that I'll be back soon. As I climb the steps, I hear Aza's cry. "Mommy, don't go. Please."


	21. District 8: Woof

Woof:

Quell year. I thought it was over. It was supposed to be. I won.  
But now we're going back. And it's not fair. Not now, after so many years. My body and mind are nothing like they were. Other districts, they've got chances. They're young, strong. Not me though, not anymore.  
I see the district six pair. Addicts, both of them. They told me it drowns the pain. Well, isn't that why I tried to win? To end my poverty, my hunger?  
Who knew winning would bring so many more problems. If only these poisonous bugs would kill me already.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, Woof is the old guy who kept stuffing poisonous bugs in his mouth during training. I didn't really have much else to go on. REview, please! Bonnie and Twill are up next.**

**Oh, and don't forget to VOTE in my poll on my profile page! It's very important to me. Thanks.**


	22. District 8: Twill

**A/N: Hey everyone! Not much to say today except that I've been sooo busy (but I'm sure you could have guessed that). Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading this story and reviewing, and please please vote in my poll on my profile page. Enjoy!**

* * *

Twill:

The school bell rings. I pack up my few things, then quickly exit the building so I can get to my factory shift on time.  
"Excuse me?" One of my students, Bonnie, hurries up to me. I don't want to be late, but I pause to listen to her. I've never approved of teachers who ignore their students.  
I answer her questions as quickly as I can without being rude, then continue on my way. Bonnie trails behind me, also headed for the factory.  
We see the building in the distance, realize that we're late.  
And then comes the explosion.


	23. District 8: Bonnie

**A/N: Hello! Vote in my poll please, and please review. That's all. Thanks. :)**

* * *

Bonnie:

"Oh," I say. "Oh, is this all for me?"  
"Yeah, eat up," Katniss says. I hold up the bun and sink my teeth into it. The inside of the bun is still warm, and the crust crackles. I am so hungry. This is perfection. I bite down again.  
My family's gone. I'm somewhere in the wilderness, I don't even know where. I am heading towards a place that may not even be real. But right now, there is food. Katniss Everdeen is actually here, in person. For the first time in a long while, I feel what might be hope.


	24. District 9: Unnamed IV

**A/N: Hello everyone! Did you know that district nine has no named characters in all three books? I mean, seriously. It's not even like district five or six, where at least the characters have some sort of impact on the story, and have nicknames. (Foxface, Morphlings). Anyway...the leading characters in my poll are Prim, Haymitch, and Maysilee. Please vote!  
Yeah, that's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Unnamed boy: (Unnamed IV)

I reach for the orange backpack, tugging it off the ground. Someone else pulls back. The girl from district twelve. The one with an eleven. Already, I know I have lost this fight. I am about to drop the pack, let her have it, when it hits me. I fall over, blood spraying from my mouth. The girl looks disgusted and runs. My pack. My thoughts begin to jumble. I'm thinking…I don't know. I'm dying, for sure. I'm thinking that that girl needs that pack more than I do. And the last thing I'm thinking is that she will win.


	25. District 10: Dalton

**A/N: Next up is Rue, can you believe it? If anyone has any suggestions on what scene I should do her drabble about, please let me know. **  
**Dalton is the only named character from district 10 (in the books). If you have input on which characters from district 12 I should do a drabble for, vote in my poll on my profile page. Yes, VOTE. So far there are only three, one of them was me, and I know there are more of you out there than that. Come on, it doesn't take ****_that_**** long. So, vote and review, please! Thank you.**

* * *

Dalton:

"Any comments?" Haymitch asks. I say, "wash her face." Everyone turns to look at me. "She's still a girl and you make her look thirty-five. Feels wrong. Like something the Capitol would do." I see a few nods, blank stares. It's true. Rebels are supposed to be real, aren't they? Not dressed up contestants in a television show, but people you can believe in and follow behind. So why can't they look like real human beings? The Capitol, they're not human. They don't look human. This is something they would do. And the last thing we need is another Capitol.


	26. District 11: Rue

**A/N: Here it is! Rue's chaper! It's not as good as I would have liked, and I might do a part 2, sometime later.  
I've left my poll open, because I still want people to VOTE. You all know what I'm going to say now, don't you?  
You guessed it: Review! Please! Thanks =)**

Rue:

Katniss's face is fresh in my mind as I walk through the forest. I hope that she will succeed in destroying the careers' food. They wouldn't laugh so much then, would they? And they wouldn't be the only ones with a chance to win.  
I hum very softly as I gather wood for a pile. There aren't many of us left. What if I can go home soon? The arena is beautiful right now, with sunlight streaming through the leaves and casting dappled shadows on the ground. But there's a sense of foreboding, of danger. The quiet before the storm.


	27. District 11: Thresh

A/N: Hello everyone, and happy holidays! I have been so unbelievably busy, that I kind of forgot about my fanfics. So, apologies to everyone who was expecting updates in November. Even though I said I would update GGSS really soon, I probably won't be. I'm having a lot of writers' block on that story. Sorry. Bending the Rules, my not-an-syot was supposed to be updated monthly, but I missed the update for November. Sorry about that too. Don't worry, I haven't completely abandoned it, and there will be an update, hopefully before the end of the month.

Btw, my poll is still open, because with 7 followers, I would expect at least 7 voters. It's really not that hard, is it? Thanks to those of you who have voted already. =)

Anyway, this is the end of my incredibly long author's note, and here's Thresh's chapter. I hope you enjoy and that you review. Please?

* * *

I see two intercept twelve on the field, knock her down. I see two pull a knife for the sake of the Capitol audience, her own pleasure. For the briefest, most shameful moment of my life, I consider letting them go at it. Letting Clove kill off Katniss, who is definitely powerful competition.  
I swore I wouldn't let the games change me. Isn't that why I declined the careers' invitation? Maybe she'll die anyway, maybe she'll be the one to kill me, but I can't let myself do nothing. I couldn't stop Rue's death, but I can stop this one.


	28. District 11: Unnamed V

**A/N: Hello everyone! Once again, I apologize for not updating any of my stories when I said I would. Hopefully things will get better by January. Thank you for voting in my poll, it is closed as of now. Oh, and this chapter is about the guy from district eleven who whistled after Katniss gave her speech, which prompted everyone to salute her and then he was shot. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a name.**

**In case I don't update soon, I wish you all a wonderful new year!**

* * *

Unnamed V:

"Thank you for your children," she says. "And thank you for the bread."  
There is no hesitation to what I do next. I whistle the notes little Rue used to sing, the ones she used to call us in from the orchard. Almost instantaneously, everyone around me touches three fingers to their lips and hold them out to the girl on fire.  
I hold out my fingers as well, proud of this movement, this show of unity among my district. Even as they take me, shove me to the pavement and put the gun to my head, I am proud.


End file.
